


Urban Fortress Legend

by Latent



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent/pseuds/Latent
Summary: A group of kids talk about the old urban legend used to keep crybabies up at night. The tale of nine, immortal phsychotic mercenaries that doesn't really make much sense to any of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration and wrote it out, hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of kids doing groups of kids things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is

# 1

"Im telling you, this story is absolute bullshit. None of it makes ANY sense, and there's no real proof of it happening!"  
  
"Wrong!" One girl objected, standing up at an alarming pace, knocking her blankets to the floor. "They found one of the bases, and the Scout's baseball!"  
  
The first boy rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively. "You mean they found a rotten old warehouse with a baseball inside it? This 'scout," he stated while doing airquotes with his fingers, "never existed. You can't just assume that EVERY dirty baseball in every broken up storage unit belonged to him."  
  
The attic fell into a hush after that, as no one present wanted to interrupt their feud. The girl was Gracie, lover of old fashioned stories, paranormal activity enthusiast, firm believer in urban legends. The boy was named Liam, and he was QUITE the opposite. He never believed in Santa or the Easter Bunny, and thinks anything other than science is useless. Six children were present. Aside from Gracie and Liam there was Rose, Vladimir (nicknamed Vlad because of his distaste for his full name), Jackie, Bailey, and Laurie.   
  
“I dunno Liam, it's a pretty good story anyways?”  
  
“Prett good? Are you kidding me? The scrawniest of them supposedly fought a robot army with a FISH and you're telling me it's a good story? It's just some poorly written folktale that's gottan more ridiculous as time went on! For God's sake there's a WIZARD in that story. Magic isn't even real!”  
  
Gracie sighed and curled back up in her blankets with a frown. “You're no fun.”  
  
“Come on, Liam...” Bailey spoke up, stirring from underneath his own covers. “Maybe it's just exaggerated a bit? Like maybe the story is real but some parts of it are just.... creative inputs?”  
  
“If that was the case, then literally ALL of it would be creative input.”  
  
“But you gotta like the story even a LITTLE bit, right? I mean this is the city of Teufort! This is where THEY would have lived! Our town is built on a legend and you just want to throw it away?”  
  
“Sorry for wanting a town story with a solid background and actual sense! Plus if they're 'Immortal' or whatever how come we haven't seen them around, huh?”  
  
“Maybe we HAVE and just didn't know it!!”  
  
“Not you TOO Laurie! I thought you'd be more sensible than to believe this garbage!”  
  
The friends sat bickering and arguing, unable to come to a proper conclusion. Jackie, Vlad, and Liam thought that it was ridiculous and far-fetched, while Gracie, Bailey, and Laurie were still loyal to their favorite mercenaries.   
  
“Fine, you know what? We'll go there right now! Right now we're going to go down to one of their 'bases' and we're going to find NOTHING. I bet you my allowance for a MONTH.”  
  
Gracie stood up abruptly, throwing her blankets to the other side of the attic. “Well get ready to pay for my lunch for the next five weeks because we're GOING and I'll prove you WRONG!”  
  
The other four gathered their things reluctantly, packed up supplies, and headed out. It was one in the morning, so all was quiet except for the occasional cars that passed. Their loud voices echoed around the neighborhood, and a nearby lurker just happened to hear Liam say “we're going to the closest base, we're going to find nothing, and I'm going to disprove that stupid mercenary story!”  
  
The man lurking in the shadows cracked a grin, and started to follow them silently. He needed a little entertainment anyways.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what this is but enjoy it, anyways, thank you!


End file.
